Stuck On You
by Mirandaa
Summary: Fanfictie over Lily & James in hun zevende jaar. 13 hoofdstukken.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Langzaam liep Lily door een donkere kamer. Bijna automatisch pakte ze haar toverstok uit de zak van de zwarte mantel die ze droeg. Ze liep met grote passen naar de zware houten deur in de hoek van de kamer en deed hem open. De kamer waarin ze terechtkwam was veel groter. Er stonden nog twee lange gedaantes in de hoek met zwarte mantels. Ze wezen met hun toverstokken naar een ineengekrompen gedaante op de grond. Lily zag niet goed wie het was, maar ze liep er naartoe en wees ook haar toverstok op de gedaante. Net toen ze een vloek wou uitspreken, zei de persoon: 'Nee Lily...alsjeblieft, nee...'  
Lily meende dat ze die stem ergens van kende.  
'Lily, kom je er nou eens uit?' hoorde ze haar moeder opeens roepen van beneden. Lily opende langzaam haar ogen en knipperde even tot ze alles scherp zag. Toen ze uit haar bed kwam zag ze dat alles nat was van het zweet. Haar pyjama plakte aan haar lijf. Ze trok snel alles uit en sprong onder de douche toen ze zag dat het al kwart over tien was. Over drie kwartier zou de Zweinsteinexpress al vertrekken! Omdat ze zich zo moest haasten dacht ze verder niet meer aan de droom.  
Toen ze na tien minuten vanonder de douche kwam struikelde ze over de make-upspulletjes van Petunia. Onderweg naar haar kamer trok ze even de deur van Petunia's kamer open.  
'Petunia, ruim je troep nou eens op!' brulde ze.  
Petunia schrok zich rot en trok haar 'slaapbril' af. De deur was inmiddels al weer dicht en Lily was snel de laatste dingen in haar koffer aan het smijten. Met een zweefspreuk liet ze de koffer van de trap af zweven.  
Lily's moeder had haar jas al aangetrokken en liep voor Lily naar de auto. Lily wilde eigenlijk Verdwijnselen naar een plek vlakbij school, maar ze was nog steeds niet geslaagd voor haar Verschijnselbrevet.  
'Rij dan!' zei Lily toen ze stil bleven staan.  
'James rijdt ook mee,' zei haar moeder.  
'Oh,' zei Lily. James was deze zomer schuin tegenover hen gaan wonen.  
Even later rende James struikelend naar de auto en gooide zijn koffer in de achterbak. Omdat hij pas over een paar weken 17 werd mocht hij ook nog niet Verschijnselen.  
'Hoi,' zei hij buiten adem toen hij naast Lily neerplofte.  
Lily en haar moeder begroetten hem tegelijk.  
'Alles goed?' zei James. Lily merkte dat die vraag vooral op haar gericht was. Ze kreeg even kriebels in haar buik toen ze elkaar aankeken en keek gauw een andere kant op en knikte.  
Na een kwartiertje stilte voerden ze een druk gesprek over het zevende en laatste jaar op Zweinstein. Lily gaf haar moeder een geïrriteerde blik toen ze in de achteruitkijkspiegel zag dat die zat te glimlachen. Ze was er heilig van overtuigd dat Lily en James bij elkaar hoorden, omdat ze altijd vrienden waren geweest op de basisschool en verkering hadden gehad in de eerste en tweede klas op Zweinstein. Maar kom op, dat was toch helemaal niet serieus?  
Lily dacht dat James het wel volkomen met haar moeder eens was.  
Na de tweede klas waren ze uit elkaar gegroeid. In de vierde en vijfde klas hadden ze zelfs knallende ruzie met elkaar gehad, of tenminste, Lily met James. In de zesde ging het al wat beter omdat Lily's beste vriendin Amber verkering kreeg met Sirius.  
'Hopelijk gebeurt er weer eens iets spannends dit jaar,' zei James.  
'Was je iets van plan?' zei Lily.  
'Je kent me te goed. Ik dacht aan een leuke examengrap...'  
Lily deed haar mond open om te protesteren, maar bedacht toen dat het hun laatste jaar was en ze geen problemen met leraren zouden krijgen.  
James grijnsde, maar zei verder niets. Na weer 5 minuten stilte kwamen ze aan bij het perron. Ze namen afscheid en sleepten hun koffers door de muur heen. Ze bleven daar even met z'n tweeën staan en zagen toen Sirius en Amber hand in hand naar hen toekomen. Het was verbazend dat het nog steeds aan was, want meestal had Sirius veel meisjes tegelijk.  
'Ook net op tijd, Gaffel! Was 't gezellig in de auto?' zei Sirius.  
Lily gromde en James grijnsde.  
'Ik zie het al. Zullen we instappen?'  
Ze stapten allemaal in en vonden een coupé waar Remus al inzat.  
'Waar is Wormstaart?' zei Sirius, toen iedereen zat. Lily en Amber namen alweer afscheid en gingen naar een andere coupé.   
'Geen idee- kijk!' zei James. Ze keken allemaal uit het raam. Peter Pippeling rende met zijn koffer naar de Zweinsteinexpress, die al begon te rijden. Remus ging snel de coupé uit en deed de deur van de trein open. Peter gooide zijn koffer naar binnen en daarna zichzelf. Sirius en James staken hun hoofd buiten de coupé en barstten in lachen uit toen ze Peter met zijn koffer op de grond zagen liggen.

Toen Lily eindelijk de coupé gevonden hadden waar hun vriendinnen Floor en Tamar inzaten, ploften ze zuchtend op de bankjes neer.  
'Heb je lang lopen zoeken?' zei Tamar grijnzend.  
Amber knikte.  
'Hoe is het met Sirius?' vroeg Floor. 'En Remus?'  
'Goed en goed,' grinnikte Amber. De meiden wisten allemaal dat Floor gek op Remus was.  
'En met je buurtje James?' zei Tamar plagerig.  
'Hij wil een examengrap uithalen,' zei Lily.  
'Echt weer wat voor hem. En Sirius,' zei Floor.  
Opeens werd de deur van hun coupé hard opengetrokken. Severus Sneep stond in de deuropening.  
'Wat moet je?' zei Amber. 'Nee, Lily wil nog steeds niks met je!'  
Sneep kreeg een blos op zijn wangen en gooide de deur weer dicht.  
'Amber! Waarom zeg je dat de hele tijd? Sneep is niet verliefd op me,' zei Lily, maar toch met een grijns.  
'Neuh,' zei Tamar sarcastisch.  
'Maar Lily...vind jij nog iemand leuk?' zei Floor nieuwsgierig.  
Lily dacht even na wat ze hierop ging zeggen. Hoe kon ze nou vertellen dat ze James eigenlijk weer leuk vond? Misschien zou hij er dan wel op de een of andere manier achterkomen, want Floor praatte haar mond nogal eens voorbij. En dan zou hij natuurlijk weer denken dat hij Lily makkelijk kon krijgen ofzo.  
Dus schudde ze haar hoofd.  
'Aha,' zei Floor, maar Lily zag ook wel dat ze haar niet geloofde. Ze hadden ook altijd alles door. Ze besloot James te mijden tot het over was, maar bedacht even later dat dat onmogelijk was omdat ze allebei Hoofdmonitor waren.  
Toen de lange treinreis eindelijk voorbij was gingen de leerlingen met de koetsen naar het kasteel. Lily zag de Terzielers nieuwsgierig aan een paar leerlingen snuiven. Het waren prachtige beesten. Helaas was zij de enige van haar vrienden die ze kon zien.  
Of niet? Ze zag James naar de paarden staren. Hij keek er een beetje triest naar. Vorig jaar had hij ze nog niet kunnen zien, dat wist ze wel zeker. Ze hadden daar nog ruzie om gehad. Lily grinnikte even toen ze daaraan terugdacht. James hoorde het en keek op.  
'Wat?'  
'Kan je die Terzielers zien?' zei Lily.  
James antwoordde niet, maar keek haar alleen maar aan. Hij keek serieuzer dan Lily hem ooit had zien doen. Misschien had hij iemand zien sterven...Lily haalde gauw de grijns van haar gezicht en stapte in de koets. James ging in een andere zitten naast Remus, die naar een meisje zat te staren die bij een andere koets stond. Floor keek er jaloers naar.  
Bij Zweinstein aangekomen dromden de leerlingen naar binnen. Ze gingen snel naar de Grote Zaal, zochten een plekje aan tafel en wachtten tot de eerstejaars binnenkwamen.  
Na ongeveer een kwartier deed professor Anderling de deuren open en ging de rij eerstejaars voor. Ze zette zoals altijd het krukje met de hoed erop klaar en legde de eerstejaars uit wat er ging gebeuren. Daarna pakte ze de lijst met namen. James legde zijn armen op tafel en daarna zijn hoofd. Lily tekende wat op een servetje en Sirius legde zijn hoofd op Ambers schouder. Dit hadden ze al zo vaak gezien.  
Toen het Sorteren eindelijk voorbij was en Perkamentus zijn gewoonlijke zegje had gedaan verscheen er eten op de tafel. James schrok meteen wakker en iedereen viel aan.  
Toen Sirius druk in gesprek was met Amber strooide James wat zout in zijn haar. Lily stikte bijna in haar hap eten toen Amber met haar hand door Sirius' haar streek en voorzichtig aan Sirius vroeg of hij roos had. James probeerde zo normaal mogelijk te kijken en deed alsof er niks aan de hand was.  
Na het eten brachten de Klassenoudsten de leerlingen naar hun leerlingenkamers. De leerlingen begonnen eerst druk bij te kletsen, maar langzaam werd het stiller overal en gingen alle leerlingen naar hun slaapzalen.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Lily was de volgende ochtend al vroeg op en stond in alle rust rare nieuwe kapsels te proberen. Haar vriendinnen lagen nog knock-out op bed.  
'BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!' hoorden ze Lily opeens brullen.  
Amber viel van schrik uit haar bed, Floor trok geïrriteerd een kussen over haar hoofd en Tamar kwam snel kijken in de badkamer.  
'Wat nou weer?'  
'EEN SPIN! DAAR!' jammerde Lily.  
Tamar sprong verschrikt opzij. Amber kwam de badkamer binnen, ze zag eruit als een vogelverschrikker. Helaas was zij ook niet dapper genoeg.  
'Floor! Er zit een spin...' riep ze naar Floor.  
'Sla 'm dood,'  
'Gatver!'  
Met veel moeite en tegenzin kwam ook Floor uit bed. Ze liep naar de badkamer.  
'Bekijk 't maar,' zei ze toen ze de dikke zwarte spin zag.  
'Floor! Van jou had ik iets meer eh...dapperheid verwacht,' zei Amber.  
Floor haalde haar schouders op. De spin begon opeens snel door de badkamer te kruipen. Lily en Tamar zetten het op een gillen en Amber en Floor renden naar de andere kant van de badkamer.

'Waar zijn Amber enzo?' zei Sirius. 'We moeten zo naar de les,'  
'Ik haal ze wel even,' zei James grijnzend. Hij liep naar de trap die naar de meisjesslaapzalen leidde. Hij nam een aanloop en rende zo hard de trap op dat die net te laat was met in een glijbaan veranderen.   
James proestte het uit toen hij de badkamer binnenkwam. De vier meiden zaten allemaal naast elkaar op hun knieën in een hoekje en keken angstig naar de spin. Zo te zien waren ze deze keer wel blij dat James de meisjesslaapzalen was binnengekomen.  
'James, red ons!' zei Amber dramatisch.  
'Zal ik hem eens vergroten?' grapte James.  
'NEE!'  
Met tegenzin pakte James de spin en gooide hem uit het raam.  
'We hebben zo les,'  
Lily keek verschrikt op de klok en ze sprongen allemaal tegelijk op.  
'Ok, oprotten James,' zei Floor.  
'Jammer,' zei James grijnzend. Maar hij ging terug naar de leerlingenkamer, waar Sirius slaperig op de bank zat.

De meiden konden nog net even snel ontbijten en moesten toen alweer naar de les. Lily bleef even achter en had zo'n haast dat ze tegen iemand opknalde.  
'Oh sorry-' zei ze tegelijk met de jongen. Nadat ze een paar boeken had opgeraapt keek ze recht in zijn ogen. De jongen had bruin, steil haar tot net over zijn oren en mooie groene ogen. Lily bloosde en glimlachte even. Ze liep snel door om haar vriendinnen in te halen.  
'Wat is er?' zei Tamar, toen Lily naast haar kwam lopen.   
'Ik? Nee, nergens,' zei Lily dromerig.  
Tamar keek Floor even aan, maar zei verder niets.

Omdat Lily meer over de jongen wilde weten, speurde ze bij het avondeten de Grote Zaal af en zag hem tot haar grote teleurstelling aan de tafel van Zwadderich zitten. Toch kon ze niet ophouden met naar hem staren tijdens het eten.  
'Wat is er zo spannend aan de Zwadderichtafel, Lily?' zei Amber.  
'Niks,'  
'Right...'  
'Ik ga zo even naar buiten,' zei Lily. Misschien was ze dan van het gezeur af. Ze kon toch niet gaan zeggen dat ze ene Zwadderaar leuk vond?  
Buiten was het best wel koud, maar Lily had haar das bij en ging bij het meer zitten. Met het licht van haar toverstok scheen ze op haar boek zodat ze kon lezen.   
Om iets voor twaalven zag ze opeens een jongen lopen. Hij stopte bij Lily. Ze moest goed kijken om te kunnen zien dat het de jongen uit Zwadderich was waar ze tegenop was geknald.  
'Oh...hoi!' zei ze snel.  
'Oh, jij bent het!' zei de jongen. Hij plofte naast haar in het gras. 'Alles goed?'  
'Ja, met jou?' zei Lily nerveus.  
De jongen knikte en pakte iets uit zijn tas. 'Sigaret?'  
Lily knikte dankbaar en pakte er een.  
'Wat was je aan het doen?'  
'Lezen..' antwoordde Lily. 'Jij dan?'  
'Ik ben m'n schrift van Toverdranken kwijt...misschien ben ik hem verloren bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren,' zei de jongen.  
'Aha...zeg, hoe heet je eigenlijk?' zei Lily met een nerveus glimlachje.  
'Jeroen,' zei hij glimlachend. 'En jij?'  
'Lily,'  
'Mooie naam,' zei Jeroen. 'Je zit toch bij Griffoendor?'  
'Ja...en jij...bij Zwadderich?'   
'Ja...'  
Er was even een stilte.  
'Maar ik wou eigenlijk in Ravenklauw...Mijn vader heeft ook in Zwadderich gezeten en wilde per se dat ik daar ook in kwam. Ik ben pas in de derde klas hier gekomen, omdat ik eerst in Frankrijk woonde. Mijn vader heeft toen een gesprek met Anderling gehad...Ze was het er niet mee eens, maar goed, ik werd in Zwadderich geplaatst...' vertelde Jeroen.  
'Da's...klote,' zei Lily.  
'Ach, ik heb er wel vrienden enzo...maar ik ben gewoon heel anders dan zij, snap je,' zei Jeroen schouderophalend.  
Lily knikte begrijpend. Jeroen vertelde verder dat hij eerst tot zijn tiende in Engeland woonde, toen naar Frankrijk verhuisde omdat zijn moeder daar geboren was, en op zijn dertiende weer terugverhuisde naar Engeland omdat zijn moeder overleed. Hij zei dat hij nu net als Lily in het zevende jaar zat en dat hij graag Heler wilde worden. Lily knikte tussendoor begrijpend en vroeg geïnteresseerd vragen.  
'He, ik moet maar eens gaan, het is alweer half een!' zei Jeroen. 'Je kunt goed luisteren...je bent wel een leuk meisje,'  
Lily glimlachte bescheiden. Gelukkig kon Jeroen niet zien hoe rood haar hoofd nu was. 'Zie ik je nog eens?'  
'Ja maar...je weet wel, iemand uit Griffoendor en Zwadderich samen...' zei Jeroen ongemakkelijk.  
'Ja, ik snap het...' zei Lily triest.  
'Of ga je morgenavond weer hierheen?'  
Lily was dat niet van plan, maar knikte snel.  
'Ok, ik zie je hier wel om 12 uur,' zei Jeroen.  
Lily knikte en wachtte even tot hij in het kasteel was voordat ze haar spullen pakte en ook naar binnen ging.

James en Sirius werden wakker van Remus, die hard lag te hoesten.  
'Nu al?' zei James.  
'Het is erger nu,' zei Remus.  
'Moet je alvast naar de ziekenzaal?' zei Sirius bezorgd.  
'Ja,' zei Remus schor. Hij sprong uit bed en deed pantoffels aan. James en Sirius liepen naast hem naar de ziekenzaal. Intussen lag Peter nog luid door te snurken.  
Madame Plijster kwam slaperig aan de deur toen ze aanklopten.  
'Oh, hallo Remus...en James en Sirius,' zei ze. 'Is het nu al tijd?'  
'Ja, maar morgen is het pas...de tijd van de maand, zeg maar,' zei James ongemakkelijk.  
'Je klinkt als een meisje, Gaffel,' grinnikte Sirius.  
'Ha ha,'  
Madame Plijster nam Remus aan haar arm en hielp hem in het bed in de hoek van de kamer. Ze gaf hem het gewoonlijke middeltje zodat hij minder ziek was.  
'Oké, het komt goed, gaan jullie maar slapen,' zei ze tegen Sirius en James.  
Die knikten en liepen terug naar de leerlingenkamer.  
'Ik heb echt medelijden met hem,' zei James.  
'Ja...' zei Sirius. 'Toch moet ik toegeven dat ik wel zin in heb in morgenavond. Het blijft leuk, weet je,'  
'Inderdaad,' zei James.  
'Wat doe jij hier, Lily?' zei Sirius opeens. James keek op en zag Lily op haar tenen naar het portret rennen.  
'Ik? Ik eh...moest naar de wc, want die in onze badkamer is verstopt,' verzon Lily snel. Sirius haalde zijn schouders op en klom door het gat, maar Jame shad wel door dat ze loog.  
'En jullie?' vroeg Lily.  
'Eh...we wilden net naar de keuken gaan,' zei James. 'Sluipvoet?' riep hij achter Sirius aan. 'Nou, hij is al weg...ga jij mee dan?'  
'Ga je die arme huiselfjes storen in hun slaap?' zei Lily lachend.  
'Ze vinden het niet erg...' zei James. Lily kon dat moeilijk geloven, maar had toch wel trek in iets lekkers. Dus volgde ze James naar de keuken...


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

In de keuken aangekomen renden een paar huiselfen naar James toe. Ze leken overgelukkig en begroetten James blij.  
'Dit is Lily...' zei James.  
'Lillie,' zei een huiself blij. 'Aangenaam,'  
'Aangenaam,' zei Lily lachend.  
James ging op een leeg aanrecht zitten en Lily naast hem.  
'Doe mij maar...heb je drumsticks?'  
'Ja meneer,' zei de huiself.  
'Ben je verslaafd aan die dingen ofzo?' zei Lily lachend. Ze dacht terug aan de zomervakantie...

**Zuchtend maakte Lily nog een zak friet open en gooide het in de frituur. Ze werkte iedere vakantie bij een snackbar in de buurt. Dit was de laatste vakantie dat ze dat deed, want daarna zou het zevende en laatste jaar op Zweinstein beginnen en na Zweinstein kon ze eindelijk een opleiding tot Schouwer volgen...Ze wilde eigenlijk ook Heler worden, maar je kon natuurlijk maar een ding tegelijk. Anderling had haar geadviseerd Heler te worden, maar dat was waarschijnlijk omdat ze, ouderwets als ze was, vond dat alleen mannen Schouwer moesten worden.  
Lily schrok op uit haar mijmeringen toen haar baas opeens haar naam riep.  
'Lily,' zei hij met zijn zware stem, ''T is de bedoeling dat je hier werkt, niet dat je je vel probeert te bruinen boven de frituur,'  
Lily keek hem chagrijnig aan. 'Je vel wordt niet bruin van een frituur,'  
''T zal wel. Maar je kan wel eens een kleur gebruiken, sproetenkop,' zei haar baas. Hij schuifelde naar de keuken toe met zijn dikke bierbuik. Lily zuchtte.  
'Lily,' hoorde ze opeens iemand zeggen achter haar. Ze draaide zich om en zag James staan.  
'Hoi James,' zei ze, 'Wat doe jij hier?'  
'Eten halen?'  
'Oh ja...goeie,' zei Lily. 'Wat wil je?'  
'Eeeeeh...ik denk nog even na,'  
Lily knikte en wenkte de volgende klanten.  
'Wat mag 't zijn,'  
'Haben sie auch "vanillen-vlah"?' zei de vrouw.  
Lily kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken. 'Nein, es tut mir leid,' zei ze.  
'Zwei pommes dann, bitte,' zei de vrouw.  
'Zwei dreizig bitte...danke,' zei Lily. De vrouw ging met haar man in en hoekje zitten om te wachten.  
'Ik wil acht drumsticks alsjeblieft,' zei James. **

'Lily?'  
Lily schrok op. 'Uh...ja? Wat zei je?'  
'Dat ik inderdaad verslaafd ben aan die dingen,'  
'Dacht ik al,'  
'Waar zat je aan te denken?' vroeg James.  
'Die dag bij de frietboer...'   
'Ohja, toen,'  
'Waarom kwam je naar die frietboer?'  
'Waarom niet?'  
'Er is nog een snackbar en die is dichterbij,' zei Lily.  
'Weet ik veel...vond je het niet...gezellig dan?'  
Lily keek hem aan. James keek haar ook aan en ze hielden niet meer op met naar elkaar kijken. Lily wilde haar ogen wegdraaien, maar kon dat op de een of andere manier niet.  
James drukte zijn lippen opeens op de hare. Hij verwachtte dat Lily protesteerde, maar ze zoende hem terug.  
James wist niet hoe lang ze zaten te zoenen, maar Lily stopte opeens.  
'Ik kan dit niet, James,' zei ze, zonder hem aan te kijken. Ze liep de keuken uit.  
Het leek wel een film, daar werd ook altijd zo'n soort zinnetje gezegd. Helaas had Lily het echt gezegd. James vond het nooit zo bijzonder om meisjes te zoenen, hij had het tenslotte al vaak genoeg gedaan. Maar met Lily was het toch wel bijzonder.

Lily was al halverwege de gang, toen ze opeens stilstond en bedacht wat ze eigenlijk voor idioots deed. Ze zat met de jongen te zoenen die ze leuk vond en liep zomaar weg! Ze draaide om, liep met grote passen de keuken weer in en zoende James weer.  
'Mmmm- wat was er nou?' zei James, die het niet verwacht had.  
'Niks, ik- Ik weet niet...'  
'Vind je me leuk of niet?'  
Lily vond dat nogal een directe vraag. Zou ze haar schouders ophalen, of knikken? Ze knikte toch maar en James zoende haar alweer.

'Jullie hebben het op een eettafel in de keuken gedaan?' brulde Sirius lachend.  
'Rustig maar...' zei James grijnzend.  
Geschrokken kwamen Remus en Peter de kamer in. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?'  
'James doet het met Lily op een eettafel in de keuken!' riep Sirius meteen.  
'Wat, jij met Lily? Op een eettafel?' zei Peter. Hij sprong op Sirius' bed.  
'Nou, dat kan,' zei Remus simpel.  
'Dat...dat KAN? Weet je het vijfde jaar nog, Maanling?' zei Sirius.  
'Ach ja, maar dat is toch verleden tijd?' zei Remus.  
'Inderdaad,' zei James.

Ondertussen zat Lily ook druk met haar vriendinnen te kletsen.  
'Maar...nu al...?' zei Amber geschokt toen Lily had verteld wat er gebeurd was.  
'Ja,' zei Lily schouderophalend. Ze nam een hap van haar appel. Ze trok een zuur gezicht, de eerste hap was nooit lekker.  
'Whatever! Was 't ...leuk?' zei Floor.  
'Euhm...ja,' zei Lily met een stuk appel in haar mond. 'Maar eigenlijk vind ik Jeroen ook wel leuk...'  
'Dan moet je eens gaan kiezen,' zei Tamar.  
'Ja...Ik denk dat ik eerst kijk of Jeroen me echt leuk vindt,' zei Lily. De meiden knikten, maar Amber keek bedenkelijk.

Die nacht kon Lily maar niet in slaap komen. Ze dacht aan wat er gebeurd was en wie ze nou eigenlijk leuker vond, James of Jeroen? James of Jeroen, James of Jeroen...James of Jeroen! Ze besloot er even tussenuit te gaan en klom het portretgat uit. Dat deed ze wel vaker als ze niet kon slapen. Ze was altijd wel bang dat Vilder haar zou betrappen ofzo, maar dat maakte de spanning juist groter.  
Lily liep op haar blote voeten over de derde verdieping. Ze passeerde een beeld en kon alles nog net zien door het maanlicht.  
'Hé, wat doe jij hier?' hoorde ze opeens iemand zeggen. Ze draaide zich geschrokken om...


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

'Jeroen?' zei Lily opgelucht. 'Ik schrok me rot,'  
Jeroen grijnsde. 'Wat doe jij hier dan?'  
'Ik kon niet slapen...jij?'  
'Ik ook niet,' zei Jeroen.  
'Zullen we wat eten halen?' zei Lily.  
Jeroen stemde in en ze liepen zachtjes naar de keuken. Gelukkig kwamen ze Vilder niet tegen.  
'Aaah, Lillie!' zei de huiself toen ze in de keuken waren. 'Andere jongen mee?'  
Lily kuchte en had even zin om de huiself een trap te geven. Maar ze vroegen allebei om een Boterbier en hoefden niet lang te wachten.  
'Hé, je was het trouwens vergeten, gisteravond,' zei Jeroen opeens.  
'Ohja! Sorry Jeroen,' zei Lily. 'Eh...ik was onderweg, maar ik kwam een vriendin tegen. Ze begon gelijk vanalles te vertellen en toen heb ik er niet meer aan gedacht,'  
'Aha...nou, geeft niet hoor, nu zijn we hier toch?' zei Jeroen.  
Lily knikte.  
Toen Jeroen zijn Boterbiertje al op had zette hij het weg en veegde zijn mond af met zijn mouw.  
'Je hebt echt hele mooie ogen Lily,' zei hij opeens. 'Dat zul je wel vaker gehoord hebben, maar ik moest het toch nog even zeggen,'  
'Dankje,' zei Lily blozend.  
Opeens zoenden ze. Lily lette niet meer op andere dingen en hield haar Boterbiertje scheef, zodat het Boterbier over haar been druipte.  
'Ik...eh. Lily, ik heb de laatste dagen best wel aan je gedacht,' zei Jeroen, toen de kus was afgebroken. 'Misschien een beetje vroeg, maar...wil je...ehm...wil je mijn vriendin zijn?'  
Lily wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze vond het wel heel lief...en ze kon het gewoon niet weigeren! Dus ze knikte. Jeroen grijnsde en zoende haar weer.  
Even later hoorde Lily opeens stemmen op de gang. Ze wilde stoppen, maar het was te laat. James gooide de deur van de keuken open en wilde net vrolijk naar binnen lopen, toen hij Lily en Jeroen zo zag zitten. Hij stopte opeens, zodat Sirius bovenop hem knalde.  
'Au, man! Loop eens d- Huh?' zei Sirius verbaasd.  
'Ehm...' zei Lily ongemakkelijk. Ze zette haar Boterbiertje weg. James was nu vast boos op haar. Maar hij mocht niks zeggen, dan zou Jeroen erachter komen!  
Maar James zei niets. Hij keek niet boos, eerder teleurgesteld, wat nog erger was. Hij draaide zich om en liep de keuken uit. Sirius keek Lily even aan en ging toen achter James aan.  
'Wat was dat?' vroeg Jeroen.  
'Ehm...James vindt me nogal leuk. Hij is jaloers, denk ik,' zei Lily.  
'Oh...luister Lily, we kunnen dit beter nog even geheimhouden...' zei Jeroen.  
Lily knikte begrijpend. Ze liepen samen weer terug en namen afscheid toen Jeroen een andere gang in moest.

Gelukkig hadden James en Sirius niks doorverteld. Maar James ontweek Lily wel en zei niets meer tegen haar.  
Toen het een paar weken aan was tussen Lily en Jeroen besloten ze samen naar Zweinsveld te gaan, en ze hoopten dat niemand daar op ze lette.  
Helaas wel.  
Kijk dan, Lily Evers met een Zwadderaar!' riep een meisje uit Griffoendor. De mensen om haar heen keken haar raar aan. Een paar Zwadderaars staken hun middelvinger op. Lily en Jeroen doken gauw een winkel binnen.  
Jeroen wees op allerlei spullen van zijn favoriete Zwerkbalploeg en zei triest dat hij dat niet kon betalen.  
'Kan je het een keertje voorschieten, Lily? Alsjeblieft?'  
'Ehm...ik weet niet...' zei Lily. Ze had zelf wel veel geld, maar ze had net voor een leuk jurkje gespaard.  
Jeroen kwam vlakbij haar staan. 'Je krijgt het heus wel terug, Lily. Ik ben je vriend toch?'  
'Oké,' zei Lily. Ze gaf hem zeven Galjoenen en Jeroen kocht een hoed en een opblaasbare hamer.  
Wat hij daar mee moest wist Lily ook niet, als ze haar geld maar terug kreeg. Ze durfde niet te vragen wanneer.

'En, hoe was het in Zweinsveld?' zei Amber nieuwsgierig, toen Lily terug kwam naar hun slaapzaal. Haar vriendinnen waren de enigen naast Sirius en James die van Jeroen afwisten.  
'Heb je dat jurkje gekocht?' vroeg Tamar.  
'En hoe was Jeroen?' vroeg Floor.  
'Eh...Jeroen wilde wat spullen kopen...ik heb hem wat voorgeschoten, dus ik kon dat jurkje niet kopen,' zei Lily.  
'Wat!' zei Floor. 'Waarom zeg je dat niet gewoon tegen hem?'  
'Hij wilde zo graag iets kopen, en ik krijg het heus wel terug hoor,' zei Lily.  
Floor haalde haar schouders op. De meiden vroegen niets meer en even later was het al weer tijd om te eten. Toen Lily de zaal binnenkwam zag ze opeens allemaal ogen op haar gericht. Jeroen zwaaide even en praatte toen weer verder met zijn vrienden.  
Lily ging niet op haar gewoonlijke plek tegenover James zien. Ze durfde James niet aan te kijken. Iedereen was nogal stil onder het eten, en Sirius probeerde nog een gesprek aan de gang te krijgen. Maar Peter zei sowieso niets omdat hij altijd te druk met eten was, Remus lag nog in de ziekenzaal, James zei de hele dag al bijna niets, en Lily's vriendinnen keken af en toe van Lily naar James en van James weer naar Lily.

Na anderhalve week had Lily het geld nog steeds niet teruggekregen. Ze besloot er om te vragen.  
'Eh...Jeroen...weet je nog, in Zweinsveld?' zei Lily voorzichtig.  
'Ja, hoe kan ik dat nou vergeten,' zei Jeroen.  
'Je had toen zeven Galjoenen van me geleend...mag ik het terug, ik heb het nodig,'  
'Zeven Galjoenen? Daar weet ik niks van,' zei Jeroen.  
Lily trok haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Maar daar heb je die hoed en die hamer van gekocht!'  
'Welnee, die heb ik van een vriend gekregen,' zei Jeroen. 'Maar ik wil jou wel zeven Galjoenen lenen hoor,'  
'Nee, laat maar,' zei Lily.

Die week leende Jeroen nog meer van Lily. Het leek wel of hij nooit geld had. Maar weer een paar weken later had hij opeens heel veel geld. Hij zei dat hij het verdiend had door klusjes te doen in en om het kasteel. Hij betaalde Lily terug en zij had eindelijk genoeg geld om het jurkje te kopen. Dus op zaterdag haastte ze zich naar de winkel. Het jurkje hing niet meer in de etalage. Lily ging de winkel binnen, maar zag het nergens hangen.  
'Hebben jullie dat ene lichtgroene jurkje niet meer?' vroeg ze aan de verkoopster, een klein heksje met een bril en krulletjes.  
'Nee, helemaal uitverkocht,' zei die.  
Lily had zin om een ruit ofzo in te slaan, maar beheerste zich en liep kwaad terug naar het kasteel. Toch zei ze er niets over tegen Jeroen. Hij trakteerde haar opeens op vanalles. Lily betrapte hem wel op vreemd gedrag. Behalve de vele cadeautjes die ze kreeg moest hij ook drie avonden in de week 'klusjes' doen. Lily besloot er geen aandacht meer aan te besteden. Maar toen ze op een dag op weg was naar de leerlingenkamer rende Sirius haar opeens tegemoet.  
'Lily- je moest luisteren-' hijgde hij.  
'Wat is er?'  
'Over Jeroen, ik zag hem-'  
'Oh nee, hou je mond maar. Ik weet wel dat je wil dat ik het uitmaak,' zei Lily.  
'Maar-'  
'Nee,'  
En Lily liep lang Sirius de trap op.  
In de slaapzaal zaten Amber, Floor en Tamar allemaal op Lily's bed uit het raam te kijken.  
'Wat gebeurt er?' vroeg Lily.  
'Gevecht!' zei Floor opgewonden.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Lily kon niet zien wie het waren, maar ze hoorde Jeroen's geschreeuw. Gevolgd door haar vriendinnen, rende ze de slaapzaal uit en naar beneden. Floor bleef bij het raam zitten.  
Ze gooiden de deur open en renden naar het gevecht toe. Lily had verwacht dat het James was die met Jeroen vocht, maar het was Sirius. Ze waren niet aan het Duelleren, maar hielden een Dreuzelgevecht en schopten en sloegen in het rond.  
'STOP!' schreeuwde Lily. De jongens leken haar niet te horen en gingen gewoon door. Lily en Tamar probeerden Jeroen vast te pakken en Amber probeerde Sirius tegen te houden. Het was geen succes.  
'Floor!' riep Tamar naar het raam van hun slaapzaal.  
Floor knikte en verdween van achter het raam. Even later kwam ze naar buiten en liep naar het gevecht toe. Ze kreeg Jeroen's arm te pakken en de meiden verwachtten dat hij zo weer los zou komen, maar ze hield hem met een ijzeren greep vast en sleepte hem ene stuk naar achteren. Sirius keek kwaad naar Jeroen en leek zich net te kunnen beheersen.  
'Laat me los, trut,' siste Jeroen.   
Dat had hij beter niet kunnen doen, want Floor gaf hem een pets in zijn gezicht. 'Waar hebben jullie ruzie om?' vroeg ze aan Sirius.  
'Hij is een vuile verrader,' zei Sirius. 'Hij-'  
Peter, Remus en James kwamen opeens uit het kasteel en liepen snel naar het groepje toe.  
'Jeroen?' piepte Peter.  
'Ken je hem?' zei Sirius.  
Peter werd rood. 'Eh...'  
'Wat gebeurt hier allemaal?' zei James.  
Sirius liep naar James toe en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. Lily zag James verbaasd en boos tegelijk kijken toen Sirius klaar was.  
'Wat?' zei ze.  
'Je moet even meekomen, Lily...' zei James. Sirius knikte. Lily keek even naar haar vriendinnen en Jeroen maar volgde Sirius en James toen.  
'Lily, ik zag Jeroen hier buiten staan...' zei Sirius, toen ze bij de deur stonden. 'Hij...hij had een zwarte mantel aan...'  
Sirius hoefde meer niet te zeggen. De verschrikkelijke waarheid drong al tot Lily door. Ze trok wat wit weg en wist niks te zeggen.  
'Sorry, Lily,' zei Sirius. Hij keek even naar James en liep weg.  
'Eh...' zei James, toen hij alleen met Lily was.  
'Het spijt me, James...' zei Lily. Ze omhelsde hem en een traan liep over haar wang.  
'Ik vind je nog steeds lief hoor,' zei James.  
Lily lachte even door haar tranen heen. Ze zag er niet uit, want haar make-up was nu uitgelopen. James veegde de tranen weg met zijn duim en Lily kuste hem. Ze merkten niet dat Floor, Amber en Tamar voorbij slopen.  
Toen Jeroen even later voorbij kwam keek hij kwaad, maar zei niet eens iets.  
'Even voor je informatie Jeroen...het is uit,' zei Lily.   
Sirius kwam ook voorbij.  
'Waarom zei hij niks?' zei Lily.  
'Ach, ik heb wat met hem afgesproken, zullen we maar zeggen...' zei Sirius. 'En ik laat jullie alleen,'  
'Hoeft niet,' zei Lily, 'Wij gaan ook slapen, denk ik,'  
James knikte en ze liepen met zijn drieën naar de leerlingenkamer.

De volgende dag probeerde Lily Jeroen zoveel mogelijk te ontwijken. Sirius had met hem afgesproken dat hij niks tegen Perkamentus zou zeggen als Jeroen niemand lastigviel. Jeroen had hiermee ingestemd omdat zijn geheim natuurlijk bewaard moest blijven.  
Lily vrolijkte al gauw weer wat op omdat ze weer bij haar oude vrienden was. Sirius was vaak met Amber weg, Remus en Tamar begonnen met elkaar te daten en Peter was ook vaak afwezig. Floor zat veel aan haar huiswerk omdat ze Schouwer wilde worden maar dat waarschijnlijk niet zou lukken als ze geen betere cijfers haalde. Dus Lily en James waren nog over en trokken dus veel met elkaar op. Op een avond, toen weer eens iedereen weg was, lagen ze allebei op een bank in de leerlingenkamer naar het plafond te staren.  
'Kan jij tegen kietelen?' vroeg Lily opeens.   
James keek even verbaasd op. 'Natuurlijk,'  
Lily stond op, liep naar James toe en begon hem te kietelen. James kon er duidelijk niet tegen en giechelde als een meisje.  
'Je giechelt!' riep Lily lachend.  
'Nee!'  
Lily ging vrolijk door en James kon niet meer wegkomen. 'Nee Lily...alsjeblieft, nee...'  
Lily stopte opeens en keek hem geschrokken aan. Hij zei het...het was anders, maar toch hetzelfde...  
'Wat?' zei James.  
'Niks,' zei Lily. Ze ging op de bank zitten. Het was James geweest in die droom! James, waar ze haar toverstok op richtte. Hij smeekte haar het niet te doen. Bij kietelen was dat natuurlijk wel wat anders dan bij een Dooddoener die een toverstok op iemand richtte, maar Lily wist zeker dat het dezelfde stem was. Was het een voorspellende droom geweest?  
'Er is iets,' zei James.  
Lily twijfelde. Zou ze het hem vertellen? Ze besloot het niet te doen.  
'Eh...hoofdpijn,'  
James knikte, maar Lily kon zien dat hij haar niet geloofde.  
'Hoe gaan wij verder?' zei hij opeens.  
'Wat?'  
'Hoe we verdergaan,'  
'Met wat?' zei Lily verward.  
'Ons...' zei James. 'Wat was dat in de keuken? Voor de lol...?'  
Lily dacht even dat James kwaad ging worden. 'Ik weet het niet,' zei ze maar.  
'Nou, ik weet het wel,' zei James. Hij ging naast Lily zitten en kuste haar.  
'Lily...wil je...'  
'Ja,' zei Lily glimlachend voordat hij de vraag nog maar gesteld had.  
'...even een kussen aangeven?' grapte James. 'Grapje,'  
Lily lachte en sloeg hem met een kussen. Ze dacht allang niet meer aan de droom.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Toen Sirius van James hoorde dat het aan was met Lily, sprong hij bijna een gat in de lucht.  
'Meen je dat nou?'  
'Ja..'  
'Echt!'  
'Ja,'  
'ECHT!'  
'JaHAAAA!'   
'WOEHOE!'  
James grijnsde toen hij Sirius op en neer zag springen als een konijn. Remus lachte, en Peter mompelde iets van 'En Jeroen dan?' maar natuurlijk luisterde er niemand naar hem.  
'Nou, je hebt wat je wilde, Gaffel,' zei Remus.  
James haalde grijnzend zijn schouders op.  
Lily kwam binnen en plofte naast James neer op de bank. Die sloeg meteen een arm om haar heen. Altijd als James een nieuwe vriendin had was hij daar maar al te trots op.  
'Wat doe je hyper, Sirius?' zei Lily.  
'Ik ben gewoon blij voor julie!' zei Sirius.  
Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Wat kan jou het schelen?'  
'Soms weet je gewoon dat mensen bij elkaar horen,' zei Sirius.  
Lily bloosde. 'En jij hoort bij Amber, dan?'  
Sirius keek opeens weer serieus. 'Eh...'  
'Is het uit?' zei James. Lily keek hem even aan.  
'Nee, helemaal niet...het is alleen...'  
'Je vindt haar niet meer leuk,' zei Remus.  
'Hoe weten jullie dat? Heb ik er iets uitgeflapt ofzo?' zei Sirius.  
'Nee,' zei Remus.  
'Moet je het dan niet uitmaken?' zei Lily. Ze wist dat Amber er kapot van zou zijn, maar ze vond het ook niet eerlijk als Sirius verder met haar ging terwijl hij haar niet meer leuk vond.  
'Het is niet zo dat ik haar niet meer leuk vind,' zei Sirius. 'Het is gewoon...nou, oke...ik vind een ander meisje leuk,'  
'Jawel,' zuchtte Lily. 'Net als bij mij, zeker?'  
'Wat!' zei James. 'Hebben jullie-'  
'In de derde, ja. Wist je dat niet?' zei Lily lachend.  
'Nee!' zei James.  
'Jaaaa, oke, maar- Ja, ik weet gewoon dat- dat zij het is, zeg maar,' zei Sirius hakkelend. De anderen waren stil. Ze zagen Sirius nooit zo.  
'Het is anders,' zei Sirius.  
'Wie is het?' zei Remus.  
'Dat ga ik niet zeggen!'  
'Oh kom op, kleuter,' zei Lily.  
'Zweer dat je het niet doorvertelt...zelfs jij niet, Lily,' zei Sirius zuchtend.  
Lily hield twee vingers op.  
'Het is F-'  
'Hoi mensen!' zei Amber vrolijk. Ze deed het portretgat achter zich dicht, liep naar Sirius toe en gaf hem een kus op zijn neus. Sirius glimlachte flauwtjes. Lily keek hem waarschuwend aan.  
'Nu?' vormden Sirius' lippen geluidloos.  
Lily knikte.   
'Eh...Amber...kunnen we praten?' zei Sirius. Hij probeerde het niet al te ernstig te zeggen. Amber knikte en liet Sirius los. Ze liep met hem mee.  
James, Lily, Remus en Peter wachtten stilletjes tot ze Sirius zagen terugkomen.  
'En?' zei James.  
'Ze vatte het best goed op, geloof ik,' zei Sirius schouderophalend.  
Maar Lily stond op, wetend dat dat niet zo kon zijn. 'Willen jullie even chocolade en ijs halen?'  
'Eh...tuurlijk,' zei James. Hij wenkte Remus en ze liepen met z'n tweeen de leerlingenkamer uit.

'H-Hoe kon hij dat nou doen!' snikte Amber. Lily zat naast haar op haar bed en legde haar hand op Ambers rug. Ze reikte Amber een zakdoek aan en ze snoot haar neus.  
'Wat zei hij dan?' zei Lily.  
'Dat- dat hij een ander meisje leuk vond,' zei Amber. Ze veegde een traan weg.  
In haar gedachten vervloekte Lily Sirius. 'Hij verdient jou niet. Er zijn zoveel jongens-'  
'Er is er maar een!' riep Amber wanhopig.   
Lily had echt met haar te doen. 'In de derde heb ik ook iets met Sirius gehad, weet je nog? Hij heeft toen hetzelfde bij mij gedaan,'   
'M-maar dat duurde niet zo lang...' zei Amber snotterend.  
'Jawel, hij heeft me zelfs eh...nouja, jeweetwel. Ik was er ook kapot van...Ik weet hoe je je voelt,' zei Lily ongemakkelijk. Ze was niet goed in mensen troosten en voelde zich niet op haar gemak als er iemand ging huilen.  
Floor, Tamar en James kwamen de kamer binnen. James legde een bak caramelijs en een grote reep chocola op het bed. Lily glimlachte even naar hem en James liep weer weg.  
Floor en Tamar gingen op de grond zitten tegenover Amber.  
'Arme meid. Hier, een stukje chocola,' zei Floor. Ze moest zich beheersen om er zelf niet snel wat van te eten.  
Amber pakte het dankbaar aan. 'Ik snap het niet,' zei ze, al een beetje gekalmeerd. 'Wie is het?'   
'Weten we niet,' zei Lily snel. Nu ze eraan dacht was ze weer benieuwd.  
'Wil je alleen zijn?' zei Tamar onzeker.  
Amber knikte en Lily, Floor en Tamar verlieten even later de kamer.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

De dagen daarop was Amber in een pesthumeur, dus liet iedereen haar zoveel mogelijk met rust. Intussen waren veel meisjes al naar Sirius toegekomen om hem met een rood hoofd uit te vragen, maar hij wees iedereen af (wat zeer ongebruikelijk voor hem was...).  
Toen werd Lily zo nieuwsgierig naar zijn 'nieuwe vlam' dat ze het toch nog maar een keer ging vragen.  
Sirius zuchtte. 'Zweer je het niet door te vertellen?'  
'Ja, dat heb ik al gedaan...' zei Lily.  
'Het doorverteld?' zei Sirius geschrokken.  
'Gezworen, oetlul,'  
'Ok, het is Floor,' zei Sirius zo zacht dat Lily het bijna niet verstond.  
'Wat! Maar...' zei Lily geschokt.  
'Vindt ze mij ook leuk, denk je?'  
'Dat denk ik wel Sirius, maar zou je ook niet eens even aan Amber denken? Kun je je voorstellen hoe zij zich voelt als je er met Floor vandoor gaat?'  
'Ehm...jah...maar ik vind haar zo leuk!' zei Sirius.  
'Nou, dan moet je zelf maar een oplossing bedenken...' zei Lily schouderophalend.  
'Op wat?' zei een stem. Lily en Sirius keken geschrokken op en zagen Floor naast hen staan. Sirius werd rood.  
'Ehm...hoe lang sta je hier al, Floor?' zei Lily.  
'Niet lang...hoezo, zitten jullie over me te lullen?' zei Floor.  
'Nee...' zei Lily. Ze keek op haar horloge. 'Kom, we hebben zo les,'  
Floor volgde Lily de leerlingenkamer uit en keek nog even om naar Sirius.  
'Wat is er met Sirius, Lily?' zei Floor, zodra ze alleen waren.  
'Niks,'  
'Wel!'  
'Mag ik niet zeggen...'  
'Ik ben je vriendin!'  
Lily antwoordde niet.

'Iets met Amber?' zei Floor wanhopig. Het was nu al avondeten en ze was de hele dag al aan het zeuren.  
'NEE!' riep Lily gefrustreerd. 'Floor, het is een geheim, dammit!'  
Floor antwoordde niet en keek Lily smekend aan.  
Lily rolde met haar ogen en zei niets.

Die nacht viel Lily al gauw in slaap. Ze had alweer de droom met de zwarte mantel en de donkere kamer. Ze hoorde James wanhopig roepen. Maar deze keer ging de droom verder...  
'Wat, James?' zei Lily in haar droom. Ze voelde haar ogen prikken.  
'Lily...vergeef me...' zei James.  
'Je hebt me achtergelaten. ALLEEN!' zei Lily. De tranen drupten uit haar ogen en ze hief haar toverstok weer op.  
'Nee...' zei James. Maar Lily had de spreuk al gezegd en er was een enorm felgroen licht...

Gillend werd Lily wakker. Haar hele bed was weer nat van het zweet en ze zat vast in de dekens, zodat ze paniekerig met haar benen trapte.  
'Lily, wat is er!' riep Tamar. 'Rustig!'   
Amber en Floor kwamen ook bij haar bed staan en pakten haar armen vast tot Lily kalmeerde.  
'Het was maar een nachtmerrie,' zei Tamar geruststellend.  
Lily zuchtte. 'Sorry,' zei ze met een trillerig glimlachje.  
'Wat droomde je...?' zei Amber.  
'Uuhh...ik werd achtervolgd door...Dooddoeners,' verzon Lily snel.  
'Oeh,' zei Tamar.  
'Ga maar weer slapen hoor...' zei Lily. Ze stond op en droogde haar bed met een spreuk. De meiden gingen weer allemaal in bed liggen en na ongeveer een halfuur zuchten en draaien vielen ze weer in slaap.

De volgende morgen toen Lily wakker werd deed Floor extra langzaam. Tamar en Amber gingen alvast naar de Grote Zaal, maar Floor probeerde natuurlijk een moment alleen met Lily te krijgen.  
'Oké Floor, ik vertel het je, maar zeg er dan niks over alsjeblieft,' zuchtte Lily, toen Floor nog maar net haar mond opendeed om iets te zeggen.  
Floor wachtte nieuwsgierig af.  
'Sirius is verliefd op je, daarom maakte hij het uit met Amber,' zei Lily.  
Het was een paar minuten stil.  
'Serieus?'  
'Ja,'   
'Niet liegen, Lily,'  
'Nee,'  
Er verscheen een glimlach op Floor's gezicht.  
'Laat me raden...jij vindt hem ook leuk,' zei Lily, rollend met haar ogen.  
'Ja,'  
'En Remus niet meer dan?'  
'Neuh,'  
'Denkt iemand ook weleens aan Amber?' zei Lily.  
'Tuurlijk, ik wacht wel tot zij een ander heeft gevonden. Ondertussen laat ik Sirius een beetje merken dat ik hem ook leuk vind...dan kan het toch niet zo'n probleem zijn?'  
Lily haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik ben die liefdesproblemen van iedereen een beetje zat,'  
'Dat jij nou een perfecte relatie hebt,' zei Floor geërgerd.   
Lily liet een lachje uit haar mond ontsnappen. Ze wilde net wat gaan zeggen, tot ze erover nadacht wat er eigenlijk niet perfect aan haar relatie met James was. 'Hmmja,'

'James, je bent lief!' zei Lily opeens toen ze James die ochtend zag en ze omhelsde hem. Ze was in een heel goed humeur.  
'Eh...jij ook,' zei James overdonderd. Sirius grinnikte even.  
Lily liet hem weer los en ze gingen samen aan de eettafel zitten. Sinds de uitspraak van Floor die ochtend was ze in een goed humeur. Ze dacht aan de vakantie en hoeveel ze aan James had gedacht.

**Lily ging achter de computer zitten en startte msn op. Ze had James' emailadres ergens in een doorstuurmail zien staan. Ze was verbaasd dat ook tovenaars internet en msn hadden. Maargoed, ze besloot James toe te voegen en aarzelde een paar seconden voor ze op de knop 'toevoegen' klikte.  
Hij was online. Ze klikte zijn naam aan en typte 'Hey...'  
Nee, stom. Ze drukte op de backspace en typte 'Hoi,'  
Nee, saai...'Hallo,'?  
'Hey,' dan toch maar. Nu nog op enter drukken...Ja of nee? Lily bewoog haar vinger naar de knop, maar trok hem even later weer weg. Ze haalde diep adem en bewoog haar vinger alweer richting de knop. "Druk nou..." dacht ze.  
Nee. Ja...nee! Jawel! ...Nee, nooit van z'n leven. Of toch...? Oké dan...  
Net toen Lily op de knop wilde drukken verscheen er 'Hoi,' in het schermpje.  
Lily sloeg giechelend haar handen voor haar mond en typte in de plaats van 'Hey' 'Hoi'.  
Het gesprek duurde een paar minuten tot James zei dat hij weer ging slapen. Lily vond het een beetje vreemd, aangezien het al half twaalf was. Maargoed, ze hoorde Petunia aankomen, dus sloot ook snel de computer af.**

Sirius zat geboeid de Ochtendprofeet te lezen. Hij was de enige van zijn vrienden die lid was van de krant.  
'Kijk dan!' zei hij opeens geschrokken...


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

'Wah?' zei James met een hap ei in z'n mond. Iedereen rond Sirius heen keek hem vragend aan.  
Maar Sirius vouwde de krant op en stond op.  
'Sirius, wat..?' zei Remus verward.  
'James, je moet even meekomen,' zei Sirius.  
James keek hem aan en kreeg een hol gevoel in zijn maag. Dit moest wel slecht nieuws zijn.  
Hij volgde Sirius naar een verlaten plek.  
Net toen hij de krant aan hem wou geven, kwam Lily om de hoek. 'Wat is er?'  
James pakte de krant van Sirius af. Haastig begon hij het stukje onder de grote foto op de voorpagina te lezen.  
Nog voordat hij klaar was liet hij de krant vallen en keek geschrokken naar Sirius.  
Er stond een grote foto van een verwoest huis op met het Duistere Teken erboven. Lily las het stukje. Het was James' huis. 'Er zijn nog geen slachtoffers in het puin gevonden, maar er wordt nog gezocht' stond er in het stukje.  
Lily keek geschrokken op van de krant. 'We moeten Perkamentus halen,' zei ze.  
Sirius knikte en liep weg.  
Even later kwam hij gevolgd door Perkamentus terug.   
'James, ik ga op onderzoek uit-' begon hij geruststellend.  
'Ik wil mee,' onderbrak James hem.  
'Ik ben bang dat dat te gevaarlijk is-'  
'Kan me niet schelen! Ik moet mee, het zijn mijn ouders!' riep James woedend.  
Perkamentus knipperde even met zijn ogen. 'Goed,' zei hij.  
'Als hij gaat, ga ik ook,' zei Lily vastbesloten.  
'En ik,' zei Sirius.  
'Ik denk niet-' probeerde Perkamentus, die het daar duidelijk niet mee eens was.  
Sirius maakte een soort waarschuwend geluidje.  
'Goed dan,' gaf hij uiteindelijk toe. Hij liep naar een kastje en pakte er een vaas vanaf.  
'Portus!' zei hij terwijl hij zijn toverstok op de vaas richtte. 'Oké, jullie weten hoe dit werkt, neem ik aan...3...2...1...'  
Sirius, James en Lily pakten tegelijk de vaas vast en ze reisden naar het huis van James, of tenminste wat er nog van over was.  
Met behulp van hun toverstokken bliezen ze de stukken steen opzij, maar vonden niets. Na meer dan een uur zoeken zei Perkamentus dat het tijd was om terug te gaan.  
'James, als je ouders in het huis waren zouden we hen tegengekomen zijn...' zei Perkamentus. 'Waarschijnlijk zijn ze dus veilig,' Maar dat laatste klonk niet echt overtuigend. James zuchtte en knikte.  
Ze gingen weer terug naar Zweinstein...

De volgende dag werd James, die toch al niet op zat te letten, uit de les gehaald door Perkamentus. Hij wenkte ook Lily en Sirius.  
Verder wist niemand dat het huis op de voorpagina van James was geweest, zelfs Remus en Peter niet. James wilde niet dat iedereen hem met medelijden ging aankijken.  
'We weten waar je ouders zijn...' zei Perkamentus. 'Ze...ze zijn ontvoerd door Dooddoeners...waarschijnlijk omdat je vader een zeer actieve en belangrijke Schouwer is...'  
James slikte. 'Waar zijn ze dan?'  
'In een soort oud fort waar Dooddoeners zich blijkbaar proberen te verbergen. We gaan er met de Orde heen...' zei Perkamentus.  
'Wij gaan ook mee,' zei Lily.  
'Dat is te gevaarlijk,'  
'Maar-'  
'Nee,' zei Perkamentus. Ze konden hem duidelijk niet overhalen. Hij ging weg met een Viavia...  
'Ik weet welk fort dat is,' zei Sirius.  
'Echt? Maar hoe-?' zei James.  
'Ik heb er al vaak over gehoord thuis...' zei Sirius.  
'We gaan erheen,' zei James.  
Sirius was het er meteen mee eens, maar Lily niet. 'Ben je gek? Weet je hoe gevaarlijk dat is?'  
'Lily, als jij niet wil blijf je maar hier, maar het zijn mijn ouders,'  
'En mijn...verzorgers?' zei Sirius.  
'Ik blijf niet alleen achter,' zuchtte Lily. Ze gingen ook met een Viavia weg, Sirius en James wisten allebei hoe je zo'n ding moest maken.

Ze kwamen terecht op een grote heuvel.  
'Eh...ik weet niet of we goed zitten...' zei Sirius.  
'Misschien over de heuvel?' zei Lily.  
Ze liepen een heel eind, en toen ze eindelijk bovenop de heuvel stonden zagen ze een stukje verder het enorme fort staan...  
Meteen liepen ze erheen. Na een minuut of vijf kwamen ze bij grote houten deuren aan. James duwde hem ongeduldig open en ging naar binnen, gevolgd door Sirius en Lily.  
Het was verbazend koud in het kasteel. Het leek vanbinnen meer op een gevangenis, want er waren allemaal cellen aan de linkerkant.  
Met hun toverstokken klaar liepen ze haastig door de gangen, die alleen verlicht waren door fakkels aan de muur. Er was geen geluid te horen, maar toen ze in een volgende gang kwamen hoorden ze schreeuwen ergens ver weg.  
'We gaan op het geluid af...' zei James zacht. Hij duwde nog een deur open en deed hem meteen weer dicht.  
'Ze kunnen zeker wel wat hulp gebruiken,' zei Sirius, die ook had gezien dat veel Ordeleden met Dooddoeners aan het Duelleren waren.  
'Ja, maar het gaat erom dat we mijn ouders vinden,' zei James.  
'Maar dan moeten we toch echt hierdoor, want in die kamers achter ons was niets bijzonders,' zei Sirius.  
James zuchtte. 'Oké, bereid je voor...' Hij gooide de deur open en Lily, Sirius en James sprongen de kamer in. Een paar Ordeleden en Dooddoeners keken verbaasd om.  
'Hé, neef!' zei Bellatrix Zwarts. Ze gooide de kap van haar mantel naar achter. Ze was een knappe meid met zwart haar. Vorig jaar zat ze nog op Zweinstein, maar blijkbaar had ook zij zich aangesloten bij de Dooddoeners.  
Sirius keek haar vol haat aan.  
'Wat doen jullie hier!' riep Engelbert Dop. Maar hij kreeg geen antwoord en moest ook snel wegduiken voor een Verlammingsspreuk die hem net niet raakte.  
Sirius vuurde een spreuk op Bellatrix af; het raakte haar net niet. Lily zag twee Dooddoeners tegen Clara Obscura Duelleren.  
'Petrificus Totalus!' riep ze. Een Dooddoener viel stijf achterover op de grond.  
'Bedankt- huh?' zei Clara verbaasd toen ze Lily zag. Maar Lily werd opeens tegen de muur geblazen door een spreuk en kwam overeind met een wond in haar been. Kwaad vuurde ze een Verlammingsspreuk op de Dooddoener af, maar miste.  
Intussen probeerde James langs de Dooddoeners te komen om naar de volgende kamer te gaan. Het lukte hem en Lily kwam achter hem aan. Ze wachtten even op Sirius, maar die was verwikkeld in een spannend duel met Bellatrix.  
Lily en James liepen door een smal gangetje en kwamen daarna in een grote kamer terecht, waar geen Ordeleden waren, maar wel vijf Dooddoeners.  
'Shit,' mompelde James. Vijf tegen drie; dat haalden ze nooit.  
Een Dooddoener rende op Lily af; James stak zijn voet uit en de Dooddoener, die dat niet verwacht had, kwam met een smak op de grond terecht.  
Er werden 4 spreuken tegelijk op Lily en James afgevuurd en ze doken net op tijd weg. Net toen ze op wilden staan om terug te vechten ging de deur open en kwamen Edgar Bonkel, Rubeus Hagrid en Gideon Protser binnen.  
Hagrid rende als een gek op Lily en James af en drukte ze tegen de muur zodat ze niet geraakt konden worden.  
'Hagrid, laat ons-' zei James kwaad.  
'Jullie motten hier niet zijn, kinders,' zei Hagrid ernstig. Hij liet ze eindelijk los en draaide zich om om de anderen te helpen. Zo konden Lily en James naar de volgende kamer gaan; een kamer met nog meer cellen.  
James rende door de gang en bleef halverwege staan; zijn ouders zaten in een cel.  
'James!' zei zijn moeder verbaasd.  
'Ik haal jullie hieruit...' zei James. Maar toen hij en Lily naar het slot keken was het nog een raadsel hoe...  
'Hoe dan, Potter?' zei een kille stem achter hen opeens.   
Lily en James draaiden zich langzaam om...


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Lily, James en James' ouders staarden angstig naar de man die voor hen stond. Hij was lang, mager en wit en had rode ogen...Voldemort.  
Uit een reflex vuurde Lily een Verlammingsspreuk op hem af, maar het deed hem niets, hij deed slechts een stap achteruit.  
'Jij hebt wel lef meisje,' zei Voldemort. 'Je zou een goede Dooddoener zijn, ook al ben je een Modderbloedje,'  
'Nooit,' zei Lily beledigd.  
Voldemort grijnsde. Met een plotselinge zwaai van zijn toverstok werden Lily en James tegen de tralies geblazen.  
'En jij dan, Potter?' zei Voldemort. 'Maar ik weet dat je de Zwarte Kunsten haat...jammer, jammer...'  
James stond op en trok Lily ook overeind. Tot Lily's verbazing grijnsde hij.  
'Wacht maar,' zei hij.  
'Op wat, P-' begon Voldemort, maar Lily trok James opeens mee en rende met hem de gang uit.  
'Waarom rennen we weg?' zei James geërgerd.  
'James, ik weet dat je nooit wegrent voor dingen maar deze keer lijkt het me toch echt het beste pl-' zei Lily, maar opeens werd ze in haar rug geraakt door een groene spreuk. Het was de Cruciatusvloek, want Lily schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en viel op de grond.  
'Lily!' riep James geschrokken. 'IMPEDIMENTA!' schreeuwde hij woedend naar Voldemort.  
Voldemort, die net achter Lily en James wou aangaan, werd een stuk achterover geblazen maar kwam al gauw weer overeind.  
'Cruc-' riep hij met zijn toverstok op James gericht. Maar de deur ging opeens met een harde klap open en Perkamentus kwam binnen. Hij had een kwade uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok trok hij Voldemort naar achter, alsof er een soort net rond hem heen zat.  
'Wat- Perkamentus!' zei Voldemort woedend. Hij zei verder niets meer, maar verdween in vlammen.  
'Jullie hadden hier niet mogen komen!' zei Perkamentus tegen Lily en James. Het was de eerste keer dat ze hem kwaad zagen.  
Op dat moment kwam Sirius binnen, en liep meteen naar James, die een diepe snee in zijn wang had en Lily, die veel schrammen op haar voorhoofd had.  
Perkamentus liep naar de cel en opende de deur met een simpele zwaai van zijn toverstok.  
'Dankje, Perkamentus...' zei James' moeder. 'En James...' Ze omhelsde James.  
'Ehm...mam, dit is Lily...' zei James ongemakkelijk in haar armen. Zijn moeder liet hem los een schudde Lily's hand.  
'Een vriendin van je, James?'  
'Ehm...mijn vriendin, zeg maar...' zei James met een blos op zijn wangen.  
Perkamentus glimlachte geamuseerd.  
'James en een vriendin! Dat is lang geleden...' zei James' moeder. Blijkbaar wist ze niets van al die vriendinnen die James de afgelopen jaren had gehad en ook niet dat Lily al eerder zijn vriendin was geweest.  
'We moeten hier weg. Ik ga de andere Ordeleden halen...' zei Perkamentus.  
Lily en James knikten.  
'Hoe is dat met Bellatrix gegaan, Sluipvoet?' zei James.  
'Geweldig,' grijnsde Sirius. 'Ze zei dat ze de Zwarte Kunsten van Voldemort zelf leerde, maar daar merkte ik niets van. Ik had haar zo op de grond,'   
Lily en James keken elkaar even glimlachend aan; Sirius kon vaak nogal overdrijven.  
Toen Perkamentus even later terug kwam, gevolgd door de Orde, werd er veel opgewonden gekletst en Lily en James zagen veel Ordeleden met schrammen en wonden.  
Ze gingen terug met de Viavia. Lily, James en Sirius gingen niet terug naar Zweinstein, maar naar het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks.  
'Ik heb een voorstel voor jullie,' zei Perkamentus. Hij gebaarde de drie naar zijn kantoor. 'Jullie kunnen van Zweinstein gaan en bij de Orde komen...'  
James keek even verbaasd naar Sirius en Lily. 'Maar...dan kunnen we toch geen Schouwers worden?' zei hij.  
'Willen jullie dat allemaal worden dan?' zei Perkamentus glimlachend.  
'Ja,' zei Sirius. 'Of Lily wou Heler worden...toch?'  
'Ja, of Schouwer, maakt niet uit...' zei Lily.  
'Jullie hoeven geen Schouwers te worden om geld te verdienen...dat kan hier ook,' zei Perkamentus, nog steeds glimlachend.  
'Echt? Maar-' begon Lily.  
'Jullie kunnen wel een opleiding volgen,' zei Perkamentus.  
Lily, Sirius en James keken elkaar even aan.  
'Oké, we doen het,' zei Sirius en James knikte.  
Maar Lily was het er nog niet helemaal mee eens. 'Wacht even, ik moet school toch afmaken? En-'  
'Hoeft niet, Lily!' zei Sirius.  
Lily dacht even na. 'Goed,' zei ze na een tijdje.  
'En Remus en Peter?' zei James.  
'Zij moeten school nog wel afmaken, denk ik...maar daarna kunnen ze ook die opleiding volgen en bij de Orde komen,' zei Perkamentus.  
'Gaaf!' zei Sirius.  
James omhelsde Lily. 'Ik hou van je!'  
Lily knipperde geschrokken met haar ogen. De zin.  
'Wat?' zei ze.  
'Ehm...' zei James met een rood hoofd.  
Sirius kuchte en Perkamentus keek naar het plafond alsof daar iets heel interessants was te zien.  
'Ik eh...ga maar weer eens?' zei Sirius ongemakkelijk en hij Verdwijnselde.  
'Ja, wij ook...' zei James. Hij stak zijn hand op en Verdwijnselde ook.  
Lily keek even naar Perkamentus, die naar haar glimlachte. Ze haalde haar schouders op en Verdwijnselde ook.

James mocht bij Lily slapen aangezien hij nu geen huis had, wat een wonder was omdat Lily's moeder best wel streng was. Hij moest wel in de logeerkamer, waar Petunia's klerenkast stond. Toen Petunia 's avonds laat een keer nietsvermoedend binnenkwam en al haar kleren uittrok, kwam James slaapdronken met zijn ogen dichtgeknepen tegen het licht overeind en kuchte.  
Petunia gilde en hield een paar kleren voor zich. Gillend rende ze de kamer uit. Lily en haar moeder kwamen geïrriteerd de gang op en keken verbaasd naar Petunia.  
'Wat is er?' vroeg Lily's moeder.  
'EEN VENT IN DE LOGEERKAMER! EEN INBREKER!' brulde Petunia.  
James stak zijn hoofd uit de deur. Zijn haar zat nog meer in de war dan ooit en hij had zijn bril niet op.  
'Dat is James, raar wijf,' zei Lily glimlachend. Ze liep naar James toe. 'Ga maar weer slapen, zij is raar,' en gaf hem een kus op zijn mond.  
'Ehm...oké...sorry hoor eh...Petunia?' zei James verward.  
'Ja,' zei Lily, toen Petunia niet antwoordde.  
'Maar-' begon Petunia.  
'Hij heeft heus wel eerder een naakte vrouw gezien, dus maak je geen zorgen Petunia...' zei Lily, rollend met haar ogen.   
James keek haar even aan en kuchte.  
'Ehm...1 april!' zei Lily, toen ze haar moeders gezicht zag.  
Petunia keek nog even naar James en liep naar haar eigen kamer.  
Lily's moeder fronste haar wenkbrauwen en ging haar kamer binnen terwijl ze iets mompelde wat op 'De jeugd van tegenwoordig' leek.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

'James?'  
'Ja, Lily?'  
'Laat maar,'  
James haalde zijn schouders op en las verder in zijn boek. Hij en Lily zaten in het park vlakbij Lily's huis.  
Lily zuchtte. Er was veel veranderd sinds ze bij de Orde waren. Eerst hadden Lily, James en Sirius een brief naar Remus en Peter gestuurd, met uitleg over wat er ging gebeuren. Ze wilden ook de Schouwersopleiding gaan volgen, maar kregen te horen dat dat pas kon als het schooljaar echt voorbij was.  
Maar Lily zat even met iets anders aan haar hoofd.  
'James?'  
'...Jahaa?' zei James. Hij keek niet op uit zijn boek.  
'Eh...wat je een paar weken geleden zei...in dat kantoor...'  
Ze zag dat James rood kleurde, maar hij keek haar niet aan.  
'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg hij nerveus.  
'Je weet wel wat ik bedoel,' zei Lily.  
'Nee...'  
'Verdorie, James,'  
'Oké, wat is ermee?' zei James.  
'Meende je het?'  
Nu keek James haar wel aan.  
'Natuurlijk,'  
Lily glimlachte en omhelsde hem. 'Ik hou ook van jou,'  
'Wel een late reactie hoor,' grinnikte James.  
'Ach ja,' grijnsde Lily. 'Hé, ik heb na zitten denken...'  
'Over wat?'  
'Zullen we...zullen we samenwonen?' zei Lily snel.  
James knipperde met zijn ogen. 'Oké,' zei hij simpel.  
'"Oké"? Is dat alles?' zei Lily lachend.  
'Eh...ja? Ik vind het een goed idee!' zei James schouderophalend.  
Lily gaf hem een kus op zijn mond en stond op. 'Zullen we dan maar beginnen met zoeken?'  
'Nu?' zei James verbaasd.  
'We kunnen niet vroeg genoeg beginnen, vind ik dan,' zei Lily.  
James grijnsde en kwam overeind. 'Oké,'

'Nee- FOUT, BELLATRIX!' riep Voldemort woedend.  
'Oh...' zei Bellatrix.  
'"Oh"?' snauwde Voldemort.  
'Het spijt me, Heer,' zei Bellatrix buigend.  
'Zo mag ik het horen, je moet eens wat aan je brutaliteit doen. Je weet toch tegen wie je spreekt, Bellatrix?'  
'Ja, Heer,'  
'Het is een schande dat je Sirius Zwarts niet kon verslaan. Hij is zeventien,' zei Voldemort.  
'Ik ben ook zeventien,' zei Bellatrix. 'Heer,' voegde ze eraan toe.  
Voldemort snoof. 'Genoeg voor vandaag,'  
Bellatrix knikte en liep de kerker uit waar ze altijd de Zwarte Kunsten oefende. Toen ze buiten gehoorsafstand was, rende ze naar de toiletten en gaf in de eerste beste plee over.  
'Bellatrix?' hoorde ze een stem zeggen. Ze draaide zich om en keek in Regulus' gezicht. 'Gaat het?'  
'Ja,' zei Bellatrix en ze probeerde zijn blik te ontwijken. Ze had altijd al een zwak voor Regulus, maar hij was familie.  
'Wat is er aan de hand?'  
'Bemoei je er niet mee,' snauwde Bellatrix, en ze beende langs hem de toiletten uit.

'Vind je dit niet iets?' zei James. Hij wees op een simpel rijtjeshuis met een mooie tuin.  
'Hmm...ja, niet duur!' zei Lily.  
'Zullen we gaan kijken?'  
'Ja, bel maar,' zei Lily. Ze waren nu al uren aan het zoeken zonder enig goed resultaat, dus wilde Lily iedere kans nu wel aangrijpen.  
James regelde een afspraak en ze konden een paar uur later al komen. De makelaar vroeg zich gelukkig niet waar hun auto was, aangezien ze Verschijnseld waren.  
'Oké, komt u maar binnen...' hij hield de deur open en liet Lily en James binnen. Ze kwamen in een halletje met donkerblauwe vloerbedekking en een houten muur. De vierkantje raampjes waren smerig en de vensterbankjes eronder ook, maar toch zag het er gezellig uit.  
De keuken was saai. 'Het stinkt hier naar oma's en zeep,' fluisterde James in Lily's oor, die meteen moest grinniken onder de speech van de makelaar, die ongemakkelijk kuchte.  
In de huiskamer was het behoorlijk koud, want er was een ruit gebroken.  
'Dat kunnen we maken,' zei de makelaar haastig en hij ging ervoor staan.  
Het huis zag er best goed uit, vonden Lily en James. Maar toen ze in de tuin gingen kijken hoorden ze opeens hard geblaf en geschreeuw van kinderen.  
In de tuin naast hen stond een vrouw met blond haar en nogal veel makeup op.  
'HALLO, ZIJN JULLIE DE NIEUWE BUREN?' riep ze overdreven hard. Ze haastte zich naar de heg.  
'Gezellig! Ik wacht al zo lang op nieuwe buren! Ik hou zeker van een praatje maken en ik heb zes kinderen die vast uw gazon wel willen maaien! Ze zijn trouwens ook heel lief hoor, Aagje hier bijvoorbeeld, ze is zo slim en knap! Ze gaat bijna naar de universiteit, weet je, ik ben zo trots op haar! Ze-'  
'Dit wordt het niet,' zei Lily tegen James.  
'Sorry,' zei James tegen de makelaar.  
'Goed,' zei hij, terwijl hij vriendelijk probeerde te blijven.

Toen Lily en James in de tuin van Lily's huis zaten, Verschijnselde Sirius opeens voor hun neus.  
'Ik heb een leuk huisje voor jullie gevonden! Het is klein maar fijn!' Hij gooide een woonblad naar James toe, die keek naar het omcirkelde huis.  
'Twee slaapkamers...een badkamer, toilet boven en beneden...keuken en huiskamer in een...keldertje en een tuin,' zei James.  
Lily keek naar de foto van het huisje. Het had lichtbruine bakstenen en een zwart dak, en een klein voortuintje. 'Leuk!' zei ze enthousiast.  
'Halvemaanstraat 10,' zei James.

De dag daarna hadden Lily en James naar het huis gekeken en het beviel ze meteen. Ze hadden tenminste normale buren en het was een rustige buurt.  
'Het is wel overdreven netjes hier,' zei James, terwijl hij een paar dozen naar binnen sjouwde. Ze hadden het liever met magie gedaan, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet zomaar in een Dreuzelbuurt. 'Als je maar niet denkt dat ik het gras zo goed ga onderhouden als al die andere huizen hier,'  
'Hoeft niet,' grijnsde Lily. Ze tilde samen met Sirius een grote doos waar de eettafel in zat. 'Voorzichtig, Sirius!'  
'Jaja, zo flut is dat ding toch niet dat ie meteen instort ofzo?' zei Sirius geïrriteerd.  
'Nou, we hebben gewoon het goedkoopste gekocht hoor,' zei Lily schouderophalend. Ze was met James naar de Ikea gegaan en ze hadden samen van gespaard geld (het meeste van Lily, want James had maar weinig Dreuzelgeld) de goedkoopste meubels gekocht en die laten bezorgen.  
'Je hoeft niet meer te helpen, Sirius...' zei Lily zuchtend, toen alles binnen stond.  
'Oké!' zei Sirius, die duidelijk blij was dat hij er vanaf was.  
'Zullen we gewoon eerst het bed opzetten en dan slapen?' zei James, toen Sirius weg was. Het was buiten al donker en Lily en James waren allebei moe.  
Het bed in elkaar zetten bleek nog een hele klus te zijn, want eerst hadden ze alles verkeerd gedaan zodat het helemaal opnieuw moest.  
'Ben ik even blij dat we niet hoefden te schilderen enzo,' zuchtte Lily, toen ze op het bed plofte die eindelijk klaar was.  
'Bwwwmhh...slapen,' mompelde James. Hij gooide zijn bril ergens in een hoek, trok zijn vieze kleren uit en ging onder de dekens liggen. Binnen 5 minuten was hij in slaap gevallen.  
"Zo hoort het," dacht Lily. "Een eigen huis..."  
Geïrriteerd wreef ze over haar slapen, alsof dat hielp om het deuntje van 'Een eigen huis' uit haar hoofd te zetten.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

'Uhum...ja, doe mij maar eentje met mayonaise. En weet je...ik heb lekker theedoeken met streepjes erop,' mompelde Lily in haar slaap.  
'Waar heb jij het over?' zei James.  
'Hmmm?'   
Lily werd langzaam wakker.  
'Wat zullen we gaan doen?' zei James.  
Lily wreef in haar ogen. 'Nou...inrichten?'  
'Het is 25 graden buiten...zullen we naar strand? Dat inrichten komt wel een andere keer,' zei James.  
'Eh...oké,' zei Lily.

Het was nog warmer op strand, maar de zee was steenkoud.  
'Daar ga ik echt niet in,' zei Lily, toen ze haar teen in het water stak.  
'Mietje,' zei James grijnzend, en hij rende het water in en nam een duik.  
Lily ging op haar handdoek vlakbij liggen.  
'Kijk James, die wolk lijkt op een-' begon ze, toen James terugkwam.  
Maar James rende naar haar toe en ging bovenop haar liggen, zodat ze het alsnog koud had.  
'Aaah- NEEEH!' gilde Lily lachend. Ze duwde James van zich af en stond op.  
'Nu kan je er ook wel in,' zei James lachend.  
'Nee, doe maar n- aah!'  
James had Lily opgetild en rende met haar het water in.  
Proestend kwam Lily boven en schudde haar haren naar achter. James dreef naar haar toe, sloeg zijn armen om haar middel en kuste haar.  
Lily wist niet hoe lang het geduurd had, maar ze stopten toen ze vlakbij hen een afkeurend geluid hoorden.  
Petunia was met een paar vriendinnen aan het zwemmen en keek vuil naar James.  
'Wat heb ik haar gedaan?' zei James verbaasd, toen ze weg was.  
'Haar naakt gezien? Dat haat ze,' zei Lily.  
'Ik snap het,' grinnikte James. 'Nee, grapje...'  
Lily kneep haar ogen even tot spleetjes, maar glimlachte. 'Hé, we kunnen hier toch niet de hele tijd blijven, want ik wil toch gaan inrichten,' zei ze.  
'Goed dan...' zei James met tegenzin en ze sloegen hun handdoeken om zich heen en liepen terug naar huis.

Dat Lily en James niet erg handig waren bleek wel, want het inrichten duurde een eeuwigheid en met magie was het zelfs nog geen succes. Dus kwam Sirius helpen en laat in de avond waren ze dan eindelijk klaar.  
Lily en James lieten zich uitgeput op de bank vallen, maar Sirius zei vrolijk gedag en ging al naar huis.  
'Hij heeft ook alleen maar bier zitten zuipen,' zei James.  
'Maar hij heeft wel de bank in elkaar gez-'  
Opeens hoorden ze een luide krak onder zich en Lily en James zaten opeens op de grond.  
'Dat heeft ie wel goed gedaan,' zei James, en even later barstten ze allebei in lachen uit.

Bellatrix veegde de tranen van haar gezicht. Hoe kon ze nou ooit goed genoeg worden als Dooddoener als ze iemand bijna niet durfde te vervloeken?  
Maar ze kon nu niet meer terug, nee...dat zou haar einde betekenen. Dus moest ze er maar aan wennen. En er niet meer aan denken, want iedere keer als ze in het bijzijn van Voldemort was had ze het griezelige gevoel dat hij haar gedachten las.   
Plotseling kwam Regulus de kamer binnen en ging naast haar op bed zitten. Bellatrix probeerde haar gezicht een beetje te verbergen, maar Regulus had haar rode ogen al gezien.  
'Wat is er, Bella?' zei Regulus.  
'Niks,' zei Bellatrix.  
'Kan ik je opvrolijken?'   
Bellatrix keek hem even recht in zijn ogen aan en opeens zaten ze daar te zoenen. Het kon niet, het mocht niet, maar ze deden het.   
Opeens verbrak Regulus de kus. 'Ik moet je iets vertellen,'   
Bellatrix keek hem vragend aan.  
'Ik wil geen Dooddoener meer zijn. Ik had dit alles niet verwacht...'  
'Wat!' zei Bellatrix.   
'Ik weet dat jij hetzelfde wil,' zei Regulus.  
Bellatrix bloosde. 'Hoe weet jij dat,'  
'Ik zie het aan je,' zei Regulus simpel. 'Ga mee, dan vluchten we samen...'  
'Ik weet het niet...het is zo gevaarlijk,' zei Bellatrix.  
'Denk er nog even over na...maar over een week moet ik het weten,' zei Regulus.  
Bellatrix sloeg haar ogen neer.  
Regulus wilde net de deur achter zich dicht doen, toen Bellatrix zei 'Wacht!'  
'Wat?'  
'Ik doe het niet. Ik blijf bij Voldemort,' zei ze.  
Regulus zuchtte. 'Als je dat echt wilt,'   
Dat was de laatste keer dat Bellatrix hem zag.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

'Je ziet er geweldig uit, Lily,' zei Floor blij.   
Het was twee jaar later en Lily en James' trouwdag. Lily bekeek zichzelf voor de honderdste keer in de spiegel en Floor keek toe.   
Floor was vorig jaar met Sirius getrouwd, maar niet zoals Lily nu ging doen. Ze was met Sirius gaan zwemmen en ze besloten ineens te gaan trouwen. Sirius had haar kletsnat het gemeentehuis ingedragen en daar waren ze getrouwd, zonder dat iemand het wist.  
'Was jij ook zo zenuwachtig?' vroeg Lily.  
'Nou, ik had niet echt tijd om zenuwachtig te zijn,' zei Floor lachend. 'Maar dat hoef je helemaal niet te zijn, jij en James zijn gemaakt voor elkaar,'  
De deur werd opengedaan en Amber stak haar hoofd naar binnen. 'Ben je er klaar voor, Lily? Je moet zo komen,'  
Lily zuchtte en knikte.  
De zaal zat helemaal vol met mensen en James stond vooraan al ongeduldig te wachten. Lily kwam met James' vader de hoek om en ze liepen door het gangpad. De muziek begon te spelen.  
'Niet te snel lopen, Lily,' fluisterde James' vader. Lily ging wat langzamer lopen, maar toen ze in James' ogen keek grijnsde ze, liet ze James' vader los en rende ze naar voren.  
Iedereen keek haar een beetje verbaasd aan, maar James glimlachte ook.  
'Ja, beginnen,' zei Lily.  
Toen ze allebei 'Ja ik wil' hadden gezegd na een paar lange toespraken gingen ze naar buiten, waar ze ondergegooid werden met confetti.  
Tamar zette hen lachend op de foto .  
Lily was helemaal niet zenuwachtig meer en twijfelde al helemaal niet meer, nu voelde ze zich alleen maar gelukkig. James tilde haar op en droeg haar het trapje af. Beter kon het niet worden.  
Op hun huwelijksnacht sliepen ze in een luxe hotel (met gelukkig geluidsdichte muren). Ze gingen niet op huwelijksreis omdat ze daar allebei eigenlijk geen zin in hadden.

'Ga je niet werken?' zei James. Lily zat in haar pyjama aan de keukentafel.  
'Nee, ik ben weer zo misselijk,'  
'Je moet echt eens naar de dokter gaan...' zei James.  
'Ga je mee?'   
'Nu?'  
'Ja, je hebt toch vrij?' zei Lily.  
'Goed,' zei James schouderophalend.  
Lily kleedde zich aan en ze Verdwijnselden naar de dokter. Ze waren volgende week alweer vier maanden getrouwd, bedacht ze.  
Na twintig minuten wachten kwamen ze eindelijk aan de beurt en Lily moest op een soort bank gaan zitten. De dokter deed vanalles waar Lily en James niks van snapten en keek hen even later fronsend aan.  
'Is u niks opgevallen?' zei ze.  
'Eh...ja, ik ben misselijk en...' zei Lily.  
'Nou, u bent vier maanden zwanger,' zei de dokter, alsof ze het over de paarse bloemetjes die in zijn tuin stonden had.  
Lily keek met grote ogen naar James, die ook geschrokken naar haar keek.  
'Wauw,' bracht hij moeizaam uit. 'Eh..'  
'Wil je dit?' zei Lily.  
'Eh...jij?'  
'Ik vroeg het,'   
James dacht even na. Er verscheen langzaam een glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Ja!'  
Lily glimlachte ook en omhelsde James.  
'Dat het nooit in me opgekomen was,' zei ze. 'Stom,'  
'Hoe moest je dat weten dan?' zei James.  
'Mannen,' zei Lily, terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde en naar de dokter keek. Ze glimlachte even flauwtjes en zei dat ze naar de volgende patiënt moest.  
'We zeggen gewoon niks,' grijnsde James. 'Tegen niemand. Dan is het een verrassing,'  
Lily knikte. Ze besefte het nog niet eens helemaal.

Lily werd natuurlijk steeds dikker, maar toch had niemand het door. Maar in mei kregen ze opeens een brief van Perkamentus, of ze even naar hem toe wilden komen voor iets belangrijks.  
'Ga zitten,' zei hij vriendelijk toen Lily en James zijn kantoor binnenkwamen.  
'Weten jullie wat een profetie is?' zei hij.  
'Ja,' zeiden Lily en James tegelijk.  
'Er is een profetie over - waarschijnlijk - jullie kind gedaan,' zei Perkamentus kalm.  
'Wat? Maar, hoe weet je-' zei James verbaasd.  
'Ik heb dat wel gemerkt hoor,' zei Perkamentus glimlachend, met een blik op Lily. 'Maar het is nu van groot belang dat jullie de profetie horen,'  
Lily en James knikten. Perkamentus pakte zijn Hersenpan en roerde erin met zijn toverstok. Een vrouw met gewaden en een grote bril op verscheen eruit, in het klein dan, en begon te praten met een rare stem:  
'Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen nadert… het kind van hen die hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand… de Heer van het Duister zal hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke, maar hij zal een kracht bezitten die de Heer van het Duister niet kent… en een van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is… hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen wordt geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand…'  
Ze verdween weer in de Hersenpan en Perkamentus keek hen aan.  
'Wie was dat? En wie bedoelde ze?' vroeg James.  
'Dat zal ik je vertellen. Het is Sybilla Zwamdrift, zij is familie van een beroemde Zieneres en wilde lerares Waarzeggerij worden. Ik ging naar de Zwijnskop, waar ik met haar praatte, maar ze had dus geen spoortje van de gave, dus ik bedankte haar en wilde weggaan. Maar toen deed ze deze voorspelling. Een profetie. Er was een volgeling van Voldemort in de kroeg die meeluisterde, maar hij hoorde alleen het eerste deel. Daarna werd hij de kroeg uitgegooid. Hij zal Voldemort nu gaan vertellen over de profetie…' vertelde Perkamentus.  
'Maar wat hebben wij daarmee te maken?' vroeg Lily.  
'Jullie kind zal eind juli geboren worden en jullie zijn drie keer aan Voldemort ontsnapt,' legde Perkamentus uit.  
'Dus ons kind…is de enige die Voldemort kan vermoorden?' vroeg James.  
'Nou, ik heb eens nagedacht…Lies Lubbermans is ook in verwachting, en zij krijgt ook haar kind in juli. Frank en Lies zijn ook drie keer aan Voldemort ontsnapt. Maar er is dan nog één ding…hij zal hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke. Dus nu is het maar afwachten wie hij als zijn gelijke aanmerkt. Maar als jullie een dochter krijgen weten we in ieder geval dat zij het niet is,' antwoordde Perkamentus.  
'Voldemort zal misschien achter jullie aangaan,' vervolgde hij, 'Dus jullie en ook de Lubbermansen hebben een Geheimhouder nodig. Frank en Lies hebben al iemand gekozen.'  
'Nou, wij kiezen Sirius,' zei James.  
Lily stemde daar meteen mee in. Sirius was zeker iemand die je 100 kon vertrouwen.  
'Eigenlijk wilde ik het wel zijn,' zei Perkamentus voorzichtig.  
'Waarom? Sirius is hier perfect voor,' zei James.  
'Misschien...maar kijk, Sirius is wat Voldemort verwacht. Ik weet toevallig dat hij weet dat Sirius jullie beste vriend is...'  
'Dat is waar,' zei Lily.  
'Maar je doet al zoveel voor ons. We willen je niet zo'n last geven,' zei James, en Lily was het meteen met hem eens.  
Perkamentus wist niet hoe hij zich hieruit moest redden. Een van James' vrienden was een verrader, maar wie? En hij kon dat toch niet zomaar tegen hem zeggen?  
'Goed,' zei hij uiteindelijk. 'Kiezen jullie maar iemand,'  
'Peter. Dat verwacht niemand,' zei Lily.  
James was even verrast, maar was het wel met Lily eens. 'Goed,'  
Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Lily en James maakten Peter tot Geheimhouder, en de enigen die het verder wisten waren Sirius en Remus.  
'Ik vroeg me al af waarom je zo dik was,' zei Sirius. 'Ik dacht dat je een vreetzak was geworden ofzo,'  
Lily mepte hem op zijn schouder.  
Peter lachte schaapachtig. Hij was om de een of andere reden heel erg blij om Geheimhouder te worden...


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

**Hoofdstuk 13**

Lachend keken Lily en James naar Harry, die zijn hand in het potje met eten stak en het overal aan smeerde.  
'Het is tijd om naar bed,' zei James en hij maakte het schoon met zijn toverstok. 'Morgen moeten we er vroeg uit,'  
De volgende dag zouden ze op vakantie gaan met z'n drietjes.  
Toen James Harry eindelijk in bed had gelegd en weer naar beneden kwam, zag hij Lily op de bank zitten en nogal bedenkelijk kijken.  
'Wat is er?' zei James, terwijl hij naast haar op de bank plofte.  
'Ik...nou, kijk James,' begon Lily. 'Harry is nog maar net een jaar, maar...Ik ben weer zwanger,'  
'Echt- Ik bedoel- wauw! Maar...dat is toch geweldig!' riep James verrast.  
Lily glimlachte opgelucht. 'Dus je vind het ook leuk,'  
'Natuurlijk!' zei James. 'Harry was al een van de beste dingen die me is overkomen,'  
'Ik ben er best wel laat achtergekomen,' zei Lily. 'Maar ik ging naar het ziekenhuis, en de dokter zei dat we een dochter krijgen,'  
James glimlachte. 'Ik wil het meteen tegen iedereen gaan zeggen,'  
'Dat komt nog wel...Niemand weet dit nog,' zei Lily. 'Maar laten we nu gaan slapen,'  
James knikte en het duurde lang voordat hij eindelijk in slaap viel, omdat hij al over vanalles aan het nadenken was. Zo was het ook bij Harry geweest.  
Langzaam viel hij eindelijk in slaap...

Midden in de nacht schrokken ze wakker door een harde knal beneden.  
'Wat gebeurd er?' vroeg Lily geschrokken.  
'Ik weet het niet. Ik ga kijken…' zei James. Hij liep naar de overloop, bleef daar een hele tijd wachten en kwam toen weer terug naar de slaapkamer.  
'Ik weet niet wie het is, maar ik denk dat het een Dooddoener is, Lily. Pak Harry en-' zei hij, maar toen hoorde ze iemand de trap opkomen. Doodsbang luisterden ze. James zette de deur voorzichtig op een kier en keek. Hij draaide zich om en zag krijtwit.  
'Lily, pak Harry en maak dat je wegkomt! Het is Hem! Snel, Ik probeer hem tegen te houden-' schreeuwde hij paniekerig naar Lily, die al in Harry's kamer stond. Lily trilde en keek doodsbang naar de slaapkamer, waar James nog was. Ze hoorde hem struikelend door de slaaphamer hollen en een deur opengaan. Toen hoorde ze de vreselijke hoge lach van Voldemort…  
Toen dacht ze even aan maar één ding. Ze moest Harry redden. Ze draaide zich om, pakte Harry uit zijn wieg en deed het raam open. Ze keek naar beneden. Ze zou uit het raam kunnen springen, dan zou ze in die bosjes terecht komen. Maar stel dat ze iets zou breken? Dan was ze er alsnog geweest...  
Ze pakte een spiegel die aan de muur hing. 'Sirius,' zei zei met trillende stem en zo zacht mogelijk.  
Sirius' hoofd verscheen slaperig in de spiegel. 'Wat?'  
Lily barstte in tranen uit en kon niet eens uit haar woorden komen. Sirius keek haar verbaasd aan en Lily zag hem een jas aantrekken.  
'Wat is er Lily? Rustig maar...' zei hij.  
'Het is Voldemort- hier...Hij wil- hij wil Harry!' zei Lily paniekerig.  
'Ik kom zo snel mogelijk naar jullie toe,' zei Sirius. 'Probeer hem tegen te houden!'  
Lily knikte, legde de spiegel neer en legde Harry terug in zijn wieg. Ze liep naar de deur en keek naar de slaapkamer.  
Ze hoorde dat James zich probeerde te verweren. Hij had blijkbaar succes, want Voldemort schreeuwde woedend.  
Vanaf dat moment leek alles in slowmotion te gaan.  
'_Avada Kedavra_!' zei Voldemort met zijn kille stem en Lily zag een felle groene lichtflits en hoorde James op de grond vallen. Ze mocht natuurlijk geen geluid maken, maar het was alsof haar wereld explodeerde en ze gilde het uit. Tranen rolden over haar wangen. Wat moest ze doen?  
Ze gooide de deur dicht en schoof er een kastje voor. Maar even later blies Voldemort dat allemaal opzij en kwam de kamer binnen. Zijn gewaad was overal gescheurd en hij leek woedender dan ooit.  
Hij kwam op Lily af, die Harry stevig vasthield en hij richtte zijn toverstok op hem. Lily besefte dat haar toverstok nog in de slaapkamer lag en dat ze dus verloren was.  
'Nee, niet Harry, niet Harry, alsjeblieft, niet Harry!' riep ze wanhopig.  
'Opzij, dom wicht… vooruit, opzij…' zei Voldemort.  
'Nee, niet Harry, alsjeblieft! Neem mij, dood mij-' snikte Lily.  
'Opzij…' zei Voldemort weer.  
'Niet Harry! Niet Harry! Alsjeblieft! Ik doe alles-' zei Lily, maar ze wist dat het geen zin had.  
'Opzij, ga opzij, meisje..' zei Voldemort nu geïrriteerd.  
'Nee!' riep Lily. Ze wist dat ze geen kans had, maar opzij gaan, dat zou ze nooit, NOOIT doen.  
Maar Voldemort riep al 'Avada Kedavra!'.  
Het laatste wat Lily zag, was een felle groene lichtflits…

Sirius was nog amper geland met zijn vliegende motor, maar hij sprong er al af. Hij was te laat. Het huis lag in puin. Hagrid stond ernaast.  
'Sirius…Ik vin 't zo erg…' zei hij. Hij had een betraand gezicht.  
Sirius was lijkbleek en trilde. Hij wilde schreeuwen, huilen, wegrennen misschien of juist niet, maar besefte dat dat niets zou oplossen.  
'Waar is Harry?'  
'Hierzo, ik heb 'm…' zei Hagrid en hij tilde Harry op.  
'Maar, hoe? Hij leeft nog?' zei Sirius verbaasd.  
'De vloek kaatste terug. Kijk maar,' zei Hagrid en hij wees op een bliksemvormig litteken op Harry's voorhoofd. 'Voldemort is uitgeschakeld. Hij is zijn lichaam kwijt…'  
'Geef Harry maar aan mij, Hagrid, ik ben zijn peetvader, ik zorg wel voor hem…' zei Sirius.  
'Sorry, Sirius, ik moet hem naar zijn oom en tante brengen, opdracht van Perkamentus…' zei Hagrid.  
'Nee! Niet naar die mensen…!' zei Sirius geschrokken.  
'Het spijt me, maar het moet echt…' zei Hagrid. Hij klopte Sirius op zijn rug.  
Sirius gaf zich over en zei:  
'Je mag mijn motor lenen…ik heb 'm toch niet meer nodig…'  
'Bedankt.' zei Hagrid en hij stapte op de motor. Hij pakte Harry extra stevig vast en vloog weg...  
Sirius voelde een ongekende haat. Niet alleen voor Voldemort, maar ook voor Peter. Hij had hen verraden. Hij zou hem zoeken…en wraak nemen. Hij Verdwijnselde naar alle plekken waar Peter zou kunnen zijn, maar vond hem nergens. Urenlang bleef hij zoeken, het werd al licht. Maar hij woest wraak nemen…dat moest…  
Eindelijk vond hij Peter in een straat. Er waren veel Dreuzels, maar dat kon Sirius niks schelen.  
'PETER! Hoe…hoe kon je…' schreeuwde hij naar Peter. Die draaide zich abrupt om en keek Sirius bang aan. Ze stonden nu tegenover elkaar. Sirius richtte zijn toverstok op Peter…nu moest hij het doen. Maar voordat hij iets kon doen, snikte Peter opeens hard: 'Lily en James, Sirius! Hoe kon je!' en toen was er een oorverdovende knal en een grote stofwolk. Toen Sirius weer goed kon zien zag hij overal dode Dreuzels liggen. Hij besefte wat Peter gedaan had en draaide zich woedend om, en stond oog in oog met mensen van het ministerie, die heb meteen in de boeien sloegen. Hij vond dat zo absurd dat hij moest lachen. Dit is gewoon een nachtmerrie….ik word zo wakker….dacht hij. Maar het was geen nachtmerrie. Hij werd naar Azkaban gebracht en daar in een cel gegooid…


End file.
